danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
DISTRUST
is the beta version of the murder mystery visual novel, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, developed by Spike Chunsoft. Due to being beta, most of the information regarding the prototype remains largely unknown. The graphics contained are also gorier than its descendant, as evident in the executions and graphic coloration of blood. Background Danganronpa, like every game, started out as a beta version and was not originally known as it is now. The mystery game was initially known as "DISTRUST". According to some promotional materials, there were taglines that translated into 7 Days and 15 Students. It is somehow evident that a 7-day limit was put in action instead of the final version which has an indefinite amount of time. "DISTRUST" was a darker and more sinister game compared to the finalized version released. Development The main reason why the Beta Danganronpa: DISTRUST was scrapped was stated by the original creator, Kazutaka Kodaka: “''DISTRUST'' was the original image of the game obviously, and it was psycho shock,” Kodaka said. “So essentially, for us, that would be something like just straight up gruesome horror. However, when we were thinking about whether or not to doit, we felt that the audience for that was really small. Even in a place like America, the audience would still be small but because the population bigger, it might sell more. But at the end of the day, things of that nature are that gruesome and that dark, the audience was too small for us to really want to pursue that to its end.” Characters The characters were also released in beta images which bear many distant characteristics from their finalized illustrations. (Top, going from left to right) *Byakuya Togami *Sakura Ogami *Leon Kuwata (Kazuo Matsuzaki/Kurosaki) *Aoi Asahina *Hifumi Yamada (Yuji Ando) *Kyoko Kirigiri (Gyaru Kirigiri) *Chihiro Fujisaki (Bottom, going from left to right) *Makoto Naegi (just named Shujinkō) *Toko Fukawa *Yasuhiro Hagakure *Celestia Ludenberg (S. Rudenberg) *Mondo Owada *Sayaka Maizono *Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Kiyotaka Ishiru) *Junko Enoshima Hints: There is a Character named 'Noriyuki'. It's not clear, which character was named like this. Gameplay The mechanics of the Class Trials have also changed from the beta version. In a material beta screenshot, a meter called Trust/Distrust Meter is showcased. The meter determines if fellow students trust the player or not. This may be an early version of the Influence Gauge but it has not yet been proven true. In another beta screenshot, the Weak Points appear in dialogue boxes instead of the text floating across the screen. A beta version of an execution is also included in a beta material. Showcased in the execution graphic are panels stylized as a manga strip, unlike the finalized ones that are animated. In this prototype execution, the beta version of Junko is found guilty, or perhaps, the mastermind. This execution is also darker in terms of theme as the panels seem to insinuate Junko's head was chopped off by a guillotine . The blood is also colored red instead of the graphically-colored pink used in Danganronpa successors. The most common beta video footage shows the execution of Kazuo Matsuzaki (Leon's beta name) after he murdered Kyoko. There were little differences to Leon execution with the exception of the notable red blood and Leon's visible corpse at the end of the execution. Trivia *Originally, DISTRUST was a text adventure game but the producers decided to scrap it for a more action/mystery game which lead to Danganronpa's creation. *The characters had much more realistic looks to them along with the executions also being more realistic, such as Junko executed by the guillotine and the red blood from Kazuo's execution. Category:Game Category:Scrapped Content